Never Forgotten
by roseimagine
Summary: Rebecca Chambers had gone on living a normal peaceful life in Chicago, after the horrid events that happened in the Arklay Facility and The Spencer Estate. But one day terror strikes back and she's rescued by a B.S.A.A. member named Reed Anderson who has a striking resemblance to her long lost love Billy Coen. Is Reed who he says he is or is there more to him? BillyXRebeccaXPiers
1. Prologue: Remembered

**Hey everyone! Well this is my second fanfic starring Rebecca and Billy as the main couple. I had to get this out here before I forgot the main plot of this story. Don't worry I'll still finish my first story Confronting the Past. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Rebecca was back at the Arklay Umbrella facility. She was running around in circles, all alone through the dark, eerie and monster infested facility. For some odd reason she couldn't find Billy.

She was on her last rounds and there seemed to be more and more monsters coming. She ran through the hallways, her eyes searching for Billy and a way out. A light illuminated the room at the end of the hallway, It seemed to be a clear road opposed to the one behind her; filled with about 20 zombies.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she yanked the door handle open and locked herself inside. As she turned she knocked into someone. "Oh Billy!?" She panted relieved. "There were tones of zombies back there, so going back is out of the question, we need to find another way."

She noticed Billy was still facing the other way seemingly not paying attention to her. "Billy?" She grabbed him by the shoulder and he turned ever so slowly. She gasped, her hands clasping over her opened mouth. She walked back, his hands began to rise simultaneously, he shuffled toward her and to top it all off and he moaned.

His physical appearance had already changed too. His skin was a chalky white color, his hair was greasy and un-kept and his clothes were dirty; there were holes in them exposing the decomposition the other zombies also showed in their physical appearance. Though what surprised Rebecca most was that Billy's eyes weren't the mesmerizing brown she use to know, they were all white and soulless.

He kept shuffling towards her, to her shock the room felt like it was narrowing; even the lights seemed to have faded everywhere else except on them. "Billy, stop this." She pleaded as she unhooked the nine millimeter from her holster.

Rebecca continued to move back until she was leaning against the door she had come from. She held the gun firmly in both hands and raised it unwillingly. Rebecca couldn't bring herself to shoot the man she had fallen in love with.

She lowered the gun in her hands and Billy lunged at her.

She woke up with a start; her heart was pounding heavily and beads of sweat were falling from her forehead. "It was only a dream." She sighed unevenly while staring at the dark ceiling.

Suddenly her alarm went off which made her jump and heart accelerate once again. She shifted in her bed to look at the time, "4:30 already?" she groaned, she'd overslept; the alarm was on snooze. It was time for Rebecca Chambers to get ready for her day.

* * *

**Sorry its a little short but I wanted you guys to get a feel of where this was going. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. As always I enjoy comments, reviews, follows and favorites! Thanks and Keep reading! :)**


	2. Uncomfortable Work

**Hey everybody! Sorry about not posting sooner, but I was busy with the other story. Well this was originally going to be a narrative story but I couldn't do it... I stuck with first person narrative, it's easier for me and I like writing like that. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I was getting ready for my day, though throughout the entire process of taking a shower and getting dressed my mind was thinking about one person and one person only: _Billy Coen. _

I chose a green, turtle neck long-sleeved shirt and dark pants; it was an obvious choice to pick something warm due to the cold weather Chicago, Illinois was having at the moment. As I picked what accessories to wear in my jewelry box I stumbled upon something very well-kept inside a small grey case. I opened the case; I couldn't remember at all what I had kept inside of it. When I opened it a smile took me over, I carefully took out the silvery steel necklace and realized what it was, in my hands were Billy's dog tags. This made me remember that event on the hill of so many years ago.

_I reached over and grasped his dog tags, tugging them firmly. The chain gave in, popping free, and I fastened the tags around my throat, looking out at the mansion where I would be meeting the other S.T.A.R.S Bravo members._

_ "Guess it's time to say good-bye," I said. Billy watched me, but I didn't look at him directly, I was concentrated in my next destination, that silent house half hidden behind the trees._

_"Officially, Lieutenant William Coen is dead," I said looking at the dog tags._

_Billy tried to laugh, but it wasn't much of a laughing matter. "Yeah, I'm a zombie now," he said._

_I turned, meeting his gaze and held it with my own. In his deep brown eyes I saw honesty there, compassion, and strength. I also felt some strange longing, some type of desire for him, to keep him near me._

_If circumstances weren't what they are . . . I thought. Then trying to erase that sudden idea I straightened my posture, held my head high and snapped a salute, still looking into his eyes. Billy mirrored my posture, returning the salute, holding it until I dropped my hand. Without another word, I turned and walked away, heading for a gently sloping decline among the trees and I didn't turn back. My one mistake…_

_I'm such an idiot, _I mentally kicked myself a thousand times; _I should have said something more to him… _For old-time sake I fastened the dog tags around my neck and stared into the mirror one last time before leaving.

I had changed after all; it had been 16 years since I was a S.T.A.R.S. Bravo rookie 18-year-old. My face had grown out of that famous baby face that I was well-known for at S.T.A.R.S. I grew my hair out just at the shoulders and it was the same red-brown hair color just cut into a trendy 2 layer style with side bangs.

I sighed once again, looked at the clock and ran out of my room. My shift started a 6:00 a.m. and it was 15 'till 6:00. _I'll just get a latte at the Starbucks drive through on my way there. _I quickly grabbed my keys, bag, coat and doctor coat before leaving.

The wind hit me hard as I made my way out the door, I shivered repeatedly. I speeded towards the car turning on the heater before anything else. I pulled out of the driveway feeling anxious which was something weird for me because I was usually always calm, collective and professional type person. _Maybe it was that dream, more of a nightmare actually, _I considered while collecting her latte and raisin bagel from the drive through.

I felt like speeding through the streets but getting a ticket wouldn't be any fun.

"I'm here!" I announced out loud as I scanned my I.D. at the employee record machine. I put my hands through my doctor's coat quickly and went to check on a medicine cases on the top shelf. I got the ladder, climbed up and started checking and reorganizing the small medicine cases, when I felt a presence behind me.

"I was worrying about you Becca, I thought you wouldn't show today." Daisy mentioned from behind me. Daisy Richards was my best friend, we studied at the same University and we did our thesis on biochemistry together too. She was a deal taller than me, very slender and a natural dirty blond.

"I'm not late am I?" I questioned, looking worriedly at the clock.

"No, silly but your usually here 20-15 minutes early for your shift."

"Oh, great, I worried for a sec, I didn't want Dr. Sanders on my case."

"I don't think he would be, after all you are his favorite pharmacist but anyways," She said while handing me the remaining pill cases, "What kept you?"

I shifted on the ladder uncomfortably and tried to think of something to say. "Nothing." Was the best thing that I could come up with, I didn't feel like alarming her even though she was one of the few people I had confessed everything about the terror I had lived through when I was younger and the one person who knew I had let Billy go.

"Becca be honest something's bothering you." I tried to ignore her as I made my way to another box filled with pill canisters on the main desk but Daisy snatched the box away. "Becca please tell me. I could help you – you know." Daisy was being completely honest and sincere and I knew it.

"I had a nightmare is all..."

"What was it about?" Daisy pushed.

"Hand me the canisters."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yes, yes now hand them over." Daisy had no option but to do so because now Dr. Sanders (a.k.a. the supervisor) seemed to be watching us.

When everything seemed to be in ordered and organized the store was opened. The store is called Phar-Mark due to the products it sold. Half of the store was like any other supermarket and the other half where I worked was dedicated to selling pharmaceutical products.

Today was Daisy and my turn to work at the main counter attending while the other doctors scattered about the laboratory behind the main shop. It was usually very busy and this month was no exception. There had been a large out-break of flu which had us running around like mad, finding the correct medication; though I was thankful that this postponed the conversation I had pending with Daisy.

It was around 10 o'clock when thing started to calm down giving us time to sit and take a breather.

"What a rush." Daisy said while fanning herself with a nearby document.

"Yeah." I mentioned as I went to check and reorganize all the medication that was scattered all over the counter. "You attend the next person who walks in."

"Will do." Daisy called back. My hands were full with medication as I walked back to the shelves. The nightmare crept back on me unwillingly making it hard to concentrate on the organization.

"Is Rebecca around?" called a familiar voice which snapped me back into reality. I peered from behind the shelf to see who it was.

* * *

**I'm sorry if the end felt a little choppy but I wanted you guys to guess who it was. I hoped you guys liked it, I'll try to balance the story updates. Remember to review or comment, your opinions matter a lot to me! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. A Divided Heart

**Hello my readers! I finally got some time to write, I've been busy at work and the only time I find time to write is at night and well halfway through writing I start falling asleep (whoops). Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Why Mr. Nivans it's been a while since you've dropped by the pharmacy, were you on another _save the world mission?" _Daisy flirted; she twirled her hair with the tips of her fingers and kept staring attentively at Piers.

"Daisy you can call me Piers you know that, and you are aware that I'm not authorized to talk about the missions I go on. Now, is Rebecca around?" He said losing his patience slightly at the end.

"Becca you're need up front and center." Daisy called with un-enthusiasm in her voice. I think she was jealous that Piers always asked for me.

"Give me a sec." I called out shakily. When Piers came I had no idea why I got all self-conscious about myself. I needed to make sure I didn't look like a mess and there weren't any mirrors around to aid me. I took out my phone and looked at myself; I combed my hair with my fingers and adjusted my name tag before coming out from behind the shelves.

"Hey Piers." I said feeling myself get slightly hot in the face as I saw him stand there from behind the counter casually. He was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt, making his hazel eyes stand out.

Piers smiled as well, I was very pleased to see him after 4 months of his absence in the B.S.A.A.

"It has been a while Rebecca." I felt butterflies in my stomach when he said my name.

"I'll be organizing the rest of the scattered pill cases in the back, holler if you need me Bexs…" She said walking behind me annoyed. She gave Piers a lazy salute and disappeared behind the shelves. She only called me Bexs when she was in a bad mood.

We looked at her as she strided and walked to the back. _I'm alone with him... what to say... what to say..._ I chanted in my head_. _I stood there looking at my fingers trying to find something nice to say to him.

"So what brings you here on this fine winter morning?" I asked still smiling, geez _the best line I could come up with…_

"Well, to say hello to you and to pickup my meds." He said passing me his prescription. I took out my glasses from my front coat pocket to take a better look at the prescription.

Piers had taken a series of special meds ever since he recuperated from being a C-Virus J'avo and getting his right arm amputated because of his deformation. Though they had it replaced with a prosthesis arm. Captain Chris Redfield had nominated me to be in charge of Piers's case considering, in Chris's words, _"She's a brilliant medic and someone who we can rely on unconditionally." _I heard Piers clear his throat and I immediately responded to his last comment.

"I just finished a batch of your pills the day before; I'll get them for you. I figured you'd be coming soon." I said handing him back the sheet of paper. _I didn't need it, i knew his medication by heart._

"Why don't you just tell Daisy to get them?" He said shyly. "I need to talk to you." He added while smoothing his hair back.

"Um… Da-"

"Did you need me?" Daisy was already behind me and she looked more annoyed than ever, something told me she was eavesdropping.

"Can you please get Piers's medication from my desk in the lab." I handed her the prescription she snatched it and walked to the back all pouty. The door slammed making me cringe.

"What's wrong with Daisy?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed she has a major crush on you." I said smiling once again. He leaned on the counter and chuckled. Then I remembered, "What did you need to talk to me about?" He tensed up a little and flexed his jaw while looking directly at me with his strong hazel eyes.

"Rebecca," He began saying. "I've known you for a while now and well I was wondering…" he scratched the back of his head. It was funny to see him do this since he was usually a tough serious type of guy.

"Whatever it is you can tell me." I said reassuring him.

"Do you want to go out with me?" My mind did a 360 turn and for some reason Billy's face appeared in my mind, he was shaking his head in disapproval and his dog tags seemed to weigh a ton around my neck.

I instinctively clutched the dog tags in my hand to keep them from weighing so much. I searched everywhere for an answer. _Well I certainly didn't dislike Piers and well he is very handsome and sweet so, why can't I just say yes?_

_"_Are you alright Rebecca?" Piers said while reaching for my hand.

"Yes, I'm fine." I turned around and looked at the dog tags. _He hadn't returned, I should just move on with my life, shouldn't I?_

_"_Well Rebecca?" I jumped when he spoke, _too deep in thought._

"I…I… I'd… love to go out with… you." I stuttered more than I would have liked, I felt myself get hot with embarrassment. Piers smirked very coquettishly making blush fully.

"Great so when do you get off?"

"At 5." I was out of the zone at this point.

"So I'll pick you up, sound good."

"Yup." I turned around not being able to face him, thank goodness Daisy came back, it gave me an excuse to turn away from him again. At least, I could tell it was her because she was still slamming doors.

"Here you go Bexs." She handed me the white bag full of Piers' meds, I set them on the counter. He was still leaning on the counter making me extremely uncomfortable to be so close to him. I took out two pill containers and made sure they where the right ones.

"Yes they are the right ones." I placed them as they where and handed them to him.

"Thanks Rebecca and-" I cut him off and rolled my eyes to look back, I didn't want Daisy knowing until I told her. Piers got the message and quickly responded, "-see you later then. Bye Daisy!"

She came running from behind the shelves again, "Bye Piers take care of yourself!" He smiled awkwardly and waved. We waved back and when he finally turned around I slumped into the nearest stool and covered my face with my hands.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes and when I did Billy was there again, he rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and turned his back to me. I gasped and took my face out of my hands, Daisy was standing there staring at me apparently the entire time, she looked kind of freaked out.

* * *

**Rebecca is divided between to guys (aahhh! The worst of feelings). Thank you for reading and don't be shy about leaving comments, reviews or opinions. 'Till next time :)**

**-roseimagine**


	4. All I Ever Wanted

**Sorry about the wait readers! Turns out that updating regularly is hard... Other than that, please Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what's with these strange reactions you're having today?" she said pointing her finger up and down at me.

"Yes, but just promise me you won't get mad."

"That depends." She muttered taking a seat in the stool beside me.

I started by telling her about the nightmare I had with Billy, her face serious the entire time then I proceeded by removing the dog tags from my neck and showing it to her. She grabbed them delicately in her hands; she understood what they meant to me. "This is heavy stuff Rebecca." She thought for a moment while looking at the tags. "You must really love this guy to have kept these for such a long time."

"I think I've kept them in vain." I admitted.

"Why? This is a symbol of **pure love and devotion** to this man!" She said out loud, I hushed her and she clasped her mouth.

"I know but," I whispered, "Let's face it, it's been 16 years and I've never seen or heard of him, for all I know he could be well… _Billy's zombie form _appeared on my mind once again... I quivered at the thought.

"Daisy, I'm not getting any younger by now I would have liked to have been married and had a family." I said looking at a family who had just entered the store.

The woman was very beautiful she has long, black as night hair, fair skin and she was cradling a baby girl in her arms. The man who entered was tall, handsome and dirty blond. A little boy walked next to him; to be frank the boy looked a lot like him except for the hair. I watched them mesmerized as they shopped, they seemed like a perfect family; the man often smiled at her and she did as well. "That's what I want Daisy." I gestured my hand towards that family. "All I ever wanted."

My mind wandered back to my younger days, when I was about seven. My family was perfect, so I thought. But when I turned ten my parents split up, I remember each argument perfectly, especially the last one where he didn't come back again.

_-"It your fault Rosemary your impossible!" My father walked towards the door._

_-"Robin let's talk about this, please."My mother pleaded walking behind him. "Robin, Robin!" She was able to grab his sleeve but he shook her off much like you do when you have a pesky bug on your arm. She landed seated on the carpet. He slammed the door and left my mother sobbing uncontrollably there._

"Earth to Becca!" Daisy said waving her hand in my face. I grabbed her hand. "Geez you are totally out of it today."

"Shut up, work has actually helped me." I said getting off the chair.

"Becca?"

"Yes?"

"What was I suppose to get upset about?" I gasped, I didn't want to talk about Piers. "It's about Piers isn't it?" _Did she just read my mind? _

"Yup." Short answers solved anything and keep you from embarrassing and or getting yourself into problems. But in my current situation I was going to be in trouble with or without using sentences.

"Look whatever it is I'll try not to get so mad, okay, after all you're my best friend." She smiled, but then grabbed my left hand to look at it.

"What the heck?!" I pulled my left hand out of her grasp.

"Just checking, so it can't be that bad." My ring finger felt damaged I rubbed it against my opposite palm. "So what did he say?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." I mumbled as I tried to distract myself by naming the pill canisters on the far end of the room. She came beside me and leaned on the table.

"But cats have nine lives so, I'll live." I adjusted my glasses and tried to focus but I could feel her dark grey eyes wearing me down. I couldn't take it so I looked at her and glared.

"Do you really want to know?" I said taking my glasses off. She nodded eagerly, _this going to kill her and me in the process. _ "Piersaskedmeout." It came out like a roller coaster speeding down hill. She grabbed one of the pill canisters and started squeezing it; the lid popped clean off and landed next to me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," She said but more to herself than to me I think. "I'm fine, I'm just gonna… need a moment or... two...or ten" She walked back to the exit that led to the laboratory and offices. "I'll send Dr. Rivers to accompany you."

"Okay." I whispered. She slammed the door and after that I didn't see her at all.

* * *

**Notes: I apologize about how short it is, this chapter is more of a filler. **

**I know your all wondering when Reed is going to appear, well he scheduled to come up in one of these next chapters, so don't worry. Next chapter is going to be CHAOS! (evil laugh) :D **

**Can any of you guess who the family is? If you've read my other story it's obvious (check it out if you haven't already: Confronting The Past), i just had to have them do a cameo. **

**Daisy is in love with Piers (who could blame her), just in case you didn't get the part where she grabbed Rebecca's left hand allow me to elaborate: She was making sure Piers didn't propose to her, so when she said quote "It can't be that bad." unquote, she knew she still had a chance to date him. **

**Oh and when Rebecca said "Piers asked me out", I wrote it like that on purpose, kind of like when you say something so fast it sounds like one word. **

**Poor Rebecca its only going to get harder for her from here on... Thank you for reading and please review :)**


	5. Total Disaster

**Sorry for the late update please Enjoy :) **

* * *

The day dragged on without the sound of Daisy chatting around. I really didn't speak with Dr. Rivers considering he was am elderly doctor and on top of that he had hearing problems. Customers would have to speak up, actually more like yell at him so he could hear them.

Eventually I told him to take a break and just watch my back while I attended the rest of the people who came in.

I looked at the clock and felt my heart race forward, it read 4:30. Less than half an hour to go on the date with Piers. _What am I going to say to him, what should we talk about, with any luck he'll be talking more than me, "Been fantasizing about him, doll face?" _Billy accused strongly which made me cower at his elevated tone.

At that moment someone crashed into our counter and fell on our side of the room. The person flipped over and shook violently and I noticed he was holding his hand to his neck but blood was dripping and leaking from his hand to his neck to his shirt and then onto the floor.

I quickly got to my knees and examined this person, he was young, extremely pale and in a lot of pain. "What happened?" I asked removing his hand from his neck. The wounded didn't seem like an attack by a weapon or animal but it was familiar, _where had I seen this before._

He tried to speak but it sounded like gurgling sobs and he kept shaking. "DR. RIVERS!" I yelled. Dr. Rivers came rushing from his seat and stood over us.

"Waz, happened to hiz?" he asked, with his heavy German accent.

"I don't know but I have to get some bandages, gauzes and antiseptics, please watch him." I ran to the table on the far left of the room and pulled out a first-aid kit from the cabinet.

"Rebecca?!" I heard Dr. Rivers call, then, I perceived a sound that I hadn't heeded for 16 years, a soft hungry moan. I felt time slow itself as I tried to get back to where Dr. Rivers was. That's why the wound seemed familiar; his flesh had been ripped off, _the way most of my teammates went. _

As I passed the last of the shelves, the man was standing up and it smelled rotten in here. Dr. Rivers was leaning against the corner terrified, he reminded me of myself when I first encountered these things. I looked around for a weapon anything that could stop it right now. I saw a surgical knife on the table, it was small but it could work, I grabbed it and from behind I lodged it inside its head. It collapsed and convulsed a couple of times before dying.

All of a sudden there were screams everywhere I turned to see through the window, dark shadows ran across the store terrorizing the people. _The nightmare came once again. _All noise disappeared from reality, I ran towards the door that led outside and signaled the screaming and lost people inside.

They ran inside and I could see them being followed by the slow zombie mob. "I willz get the other docterz Rebecca." Dr. Rivers disappeared into the back laboratory. I waited a little while longer before closing the door. There were about 90 people crowding the small pharmacy and most of the group was composed of families. Soon after most of the people came inside the lights went out. Most of the people gasped aloud in unison much like a trained chorus.

I had to manually lock all the doors and shut the windows and close it off with locks, couldn't risk the zombies finding a way in, _it would be an all out massacre_. Soon all the doctors came rushing in with flashlights as well and I spotted Daisy among them. There was loud chatter going on among the crowd, I could only pick up bits and pieces of each conversation:

-"What are we going to do?

-"What if we're stuck here forever?"

-"What if those things find a way in?"

-"I don't want to get eaten."

-"I'm scared."

"Everybody Silence." The crowd hushed automatically as Dr. Sanders spoke. "What we need is a plan, anybody have any suggestions?" It was quiet for a while until the low moans were audible right out the door making a lot of people gasp and some children cry out in fear.

Daisy eyed me from across the room and mouthed the words **say something**. I shook my head, there was no weapon insight, it had been years since I had shot a gun plus I was a general doctor now, not some S.T.A.R.S. member.

Daisy passed through the multitude and walked over to me. "Rebecca," she said in a worried whisper, "You have experience with these things, how do we take them out?" _Now I was the team leader. _

"Daisy it's been years, plus I don't even have a weapon." I whispered back.

"Do you know something about this, Dr. Chambers?" Dr. Sanders came to stand next to me and Daisy, his face was serious and waiting.

"Yes." I admitted. "These are T-Virus zombies," I said aloud so everyone could hear me, "One bite and you'll turn into one of them. The only way of stopping them is by destroying its connection to the brain. Like this fellow over here." I gestured to the zombie laying face front on the floor. The banging outside increased.

"Are they smart?" someone from the crowd asked, I couldn't tell who but I was compelled to answer.

"No, they act mostly upon hunger instinct; they usually fall into a sort of hibernation when food isn't around."

"So what do we do?" someone else yelled. _I honestly wish I had an answer. _I needed to know a how many of those things were out there and if they were the only monsters out there. I could take a small team out or wait… _PIERS! _

_That's it the B.S.A.A. I have his number maybe if I could call him. _"I need to make a phone call." Everyone hushed down, as I was going to dial Piers' number the phone said no signal; _you have got to be kidding me. _

"Everyone check your cell phones." I commanded. Some people raised their cell phones high in the air. There were grunts and sighs; I figured they all met my same problem.

"Even the local line is dead." Said Dr. Michaels putting the phone back.

"I have an idea but… it's risky." No one commented so I continued, "If there is a way that we can turn on the power and bring the hard-line back on we could call for help."

"Do you mean go out there?" A group of people asked.

"Yes."

"You're crazy. We don't want to get eaten!" A male stood up and I shined the light on him, he was scared and sweaty, he even seemed like he had cried but I knew in my heart what was the right thing to do.

"Well if we don't do anything about this more people can get hurt and it simply feels wrong to do nothing." I accused, staring at the male who had spoken out of term.

"Everyone Rebecca is right!" Daisy stood up, "I'm with you." She said shaking my hand and stood next to me.

"We need at least another two, anyone who knows how to fix wire connections or an electrician just in case." I said firmly while my eyes searched the mass. A group of three stood up, I couldn't see them clearly and I didn't feel like shinning the flashlight on them _there was already too much pressure going around, they didn't need more. _

As they approached me I was able to see them better, there were two men and a female. The tallest one was a dark, African looking male easily estimating 6 ft tall; he's the one who shook my hand first. "My name's Ian and this Lucas and Summer." I shook the rest of their hands, Lucas was tall and dirty blond while Summer was slightly taller than me and has ginger colored hair.

Ian continued to speak after the formalities, "Lucas and I were in the army for a while so I thought maybe we could provide you with some protection." He smiled awkwardly.

"My girlfriend Summer is a brilliant engineer technician, I haven't seen anything she can't fix." Lucas smiled at her brilliantly. Summer responded by nudging him playfully in the arm.

"We are at your command, Dr. Chambers, just tell us what to do." All of them saluted me. There was so many feelings within me at this moment, for one thing I was grateful to these people who willingly were going to put their lives in danger but on the other hand I was worried if one of them should get hurt it was all my fault.

"Well you could start by just calling me Rebecca and I'll tell you what needs to be done while we wait for things to become more peaceful." I looked towards the main door. There were still perceptible thuds and moans of hunger coming closely from behind the door.

Hopefully we would reach our goal before anything turned into a total disaster.

* * *

**A/N: So Rebecca is now captain of a small squad, ahahha :D**

**Okay, like I promised Reed is in the next chapter, you've all probably have waited for him so thanks for being patient, he's definitely going to have a dramatic entrance (chuckles) **

**Thank you for reading and pretty please continue to comment and review, your thoughts mean a lot to me :)**

**Till next update everyone, happy Tuesday :)**

**-roseimagine**


	6. My Hero Despite Everything

**This chapter was challenging to write but I'm glad with the results and I hope you guys enjoy it ;)**

* * *

We decided to go to the weaponry aisle first for obvious protection reasons. Then we'd have to get to the second floor and look for the security room where there was a power box.

Daisy had found a map and with her help I organized the safest route to our destination. I chose spacious areas just in case of over populated zombie mobs, there was a larger area to get by them, _after all they weren't very fast; I hope…_

We left about an hour later when things finally settled down outside. I opened the door and looked around. My heart was already racing, there seemed to be nothing in sight, _yet. It's funny how when you're scared every little noise appears loud,_ as each one stepped outside behind me I felt everyone one of their individual steps squeak loudly in my ear.

I breathed in quietly and led the way to the weapon aisle first which was about three small corridors away from us, _thank goodness. _Zombies were devious things and could avoid being heard when they wanted too, so extra quietness was crucial.

When we finally got to the aisle, I felt safer already in a manner. We had to work quietly and efficiently because any noise would wake them up but evidently I explained to my group they would awaken because of our scent, _fresh meat_.

"Rebecca c'mere." Lucas signaled. "Most of these weapons have security locks and they won't budge without a key."

I signaled everyone back to me; one by one they made it back to me. _Ian, Daisy, but where's Summer?_

"AAAHHHHHH!" Summer's scream was consumed by a roar. I ran to where I thought she might be but Daisy had already beaten me to her and hauled her from the floor before the monster struck her, _her record as a track runner was pulling off_. There was a dent on the floor where Summer would have been squished.

I ran back to where the others were and heard a cling sound; I flashed the light on the floor and saw a pair of keys. I quickly took them and ran to the first glass case. I jammed them into the first key hole and thankfully they fit. The glass case contained handguns, Berettas to be more exact, _this is looking very familiar._

I was only able to grab four guns when I ran for it, feeling the creature that had shocked Summer right behind me. I didn't dare shine the light on it, _it might get pissed off. _I was running through the aisles, _where on earth are they!? _I ran starting to feel desperate when something tugged and pulled me back on my turtle neck.

Lucas smiled, but I was still worried. "Where are the others?" I whispered. He pointed on the other side of the passageway, all I was able to see where shadows but evidently it was the rest of them. "This is for you." I handed him the Berretta, he sighed in relief.

"Now I can do my job." He said checking the 9mm gun.

I put the rest of them in my coat but kept one myself. I crossed over to the other side cautiously. "These are for you." I handed Daisy and Ian a gun, Summer seemed almost grateful she didn't have to carry one.

"What's the plan Becca?" Daisy asked.

"Well-" I didn't even finish my sentence when I felt Ian's hand push my head down and he fired his gun twice and something landed with a thud next to me on the floor. He breathed in and I stood up and shined the light quickly, two zombies were lying on the floor. "Thanks, as I was saying," I didn't want to waste any time, "Lucas and I will check the perimeter quickly to make sure the route to the second floor is secure." I inhaled to say the next lines in one breath, "Stay put and vigilant the others shouldn't be far behind." They agreed and I turned around but took one last look at the zombie bodies before making my way to Lucas.

"So what do we do?" Lucas said looking around.

"Let's check around for a safe route to the second floor, we'll signal the others when the coast is clear." He walked towards the other direction but I quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back, "Let's stick together." He nodded and walked one foot behind me.

According to the map the stairs were a corridor away, suddenly I heard a whimper very nearby. I signaled Lucas to keep walking towards the stairs but he didn't. "You said stick together."

"Yes but I also said you had to follow my orders." He rolled his eyes and walked back to check out the route. I continued to walk through aisle until I found the source of the whimpering. A little girl was hunched in between two crates.

"It hurts." She said without looking at me.

"Are you injured?" I said keeping my distance.

"No one came for me... all those needles..."

"I'm here." _Something wasn't right. _She yelled again and cringed onto the floor and kept yelling until her yell became more and more inhuman, _until it sounded like a monster. _I felt all hell was going to break loose now. _No use keeping quiet. _

"Lucas signal, Ian and the others and hurry!" I tried to find my way back to them when I heard the crates break right behind me. I saw a light shine in the distance, I ran towards it but felt the monster hot on my trail.

I turned around to look at it. Standing at-at least 2 meters was a giant, fleshy looking creature. Her forearms had mutated into jaws and they snapped towards me. It was muscle built and had fangs protruding from it egg-shaped head, she had also grown two more eyes that were bulging out of her forehead.

"Rebecca C'mon!" They all yelled in unison. The creature's attention went to them, _they wouldn't stand a chance but if I could protect them, I would do it. _

"Go guys, up the stairs, turn right and it's the third room on the left, now go!" The abomination turned back to me and screeched loudly. I ran for it. I could feel the floor vibrate and things break and fall, it was knocking down the large row of shelves just to get to me.

I kept running but I was quickly losing stamina and I was indeed slowing down. I tried to keep running and shot all zombies in my way. Ultimately the creature swung what might have been its arm making me fly across the room and smack right into a shelf. I was injured; I felt heat around my hip and down my left leg. I tried to get up but I couldn't, it stung everywhere.

With reptilian light, movements it made its way to me, it snapped its teeth a couple of times. At that moment the lights came back on and a series of heavy artillery was released. All of it went for the creature, who bawled in distress. Without a moment's notice I was swept of the floor and carried off somewhere, I flinched feeling a sharp pain jab at my back.

I looked at my savior, though the juggling of his pace made it hard to concentrate. He was ivory skinned his face shape was strong and defined and he had a five o'clock shadow. His hair was slicked back but cut into a V at the back of his neck. He turned to look at me and smirked, his eyes were a warm brown, "We're almost there doll face." He said in a cool voice.

This felt surreal, _the only person to ever call me doll face and use that tone was…_ I drew what felt like a sharp air, I mouthed the word **Billy**. His eyes became alarmed and he looked away.

* * *

**A/N: I had a hard time knowing where I would end this chapter, but this is exactly how imagined it.**

**Next chapter you guys will see some jealousy coming from our male protagonists (evil laugh) :D**

**I got to say thanks to the RE wiki for providing info (Super helpful) **

**Thank you to all the reviewers, I'm happy to know you're all enjoying it this far. So keep reading and reviewing, following and Favoriting! :)**

**'Till next update**

**-roseimagine**


	7. A Damsel In Distress

**Hey everyone late update but please enjoy :)**

* * *

"Reed! I'll cover you get Rebecca out of there!" that was indubitably Piers' voice, uneasiness detectable in his tone. I felt him speed up and it was making me dizzy, I could see zombies around us but drop on sight, no doubt Piers's great marksman ship.

We finally reached Piers after a series of turns this way and that. "I'll take her." Piers said reaching for me.

"I've got her captain." Reed said tightening his grip on me and taking a step back. My eyes began to sag feeling tired and annoyed by their upcoming quarrel.

"Reed when I give you an order, I expect you to follow it." Piers said, anger taking over his expression. He took one step forward and I was caught right in the middle of this predicament. It was an unusual scene because Piers being his superior was shorter than Reed who seemed to tower over him but Piers's commanding pitch was not to be taken lightly.

"With all due respect captain, I think you're needed on the battlefield more than with her." He snapped back.

"Reed-" Piers was interrupted by three soldiers making their way into the room from the bottom floor of the market. They saluted Piers and he simply nodded, he was still notably upset.

"Captain, we have disposed of all the B. in the area therefore the first floor is now secure."

"Very well, now the survivors-" Piers's voice started fading but it was because Reed was retreating very quietly back up the stairs that led outside. My eyes closed feeling relaxed as Reed walked at a gentler pace. It was a very cold night but I didn't shiver because of his warmth. I opened my eyes as far as they would go and saw that we were heading towards a tent. As we entered I saw familiar faces: Lucas, Summer, Daisy and Ian were there laying in stretchers. They all seemed to be unharmed, _thank goodness. _

Reed laid me on the stretcher beside Daisy but pulled the curtain divider into place, giving us a little more privacy. I groaned feeling the ache in my back once again. "Are you alright doll?" Reed asked coming closer and putting his hand on my waist. He seemed shaken with me, _why would he care we just met, right unless he was really Billy? _

He was studying me very closely, as I was him. He held his hand to my waist and used his thumb to feel it, in a massaging way. He, ever so gently smoothed his hand around my waist. I closed my eyes feeling relaxed once again, his touch tamed me. I felt his warm hand on the side of my face and stroke it gently.

"Where's Reed?!" I heard Piers demand right outside. I opened my eyes and felt myself stress but Reed seemed collected and unperturbed, he removed his hands from where they were and looked away from me. _The moment we were having was ruined. _

I heard a fast pace entering the tent, Reed took a couple of steps back from me just as Piers came into view. "Rebecca!" He said coming to kneel beside me. "The doctor will be right with you, but tell me how do you feel?" He was extremely worried, his face stood anxious and waiting.

"I'm fine, my back hurts though, but I'll live." I managed to smirk, but the ache was starting to come back. Piers grabbed my hand and brushed a light kiss above it. I took a peek and from the corner of my eye I saw Reed roll his eyes in a very jealous way. I hadn't noticed when he moved but he was at the entrance of the tent laying back.

When the doctor rounded the tent, Reed left, I had a longing to chase him but in my current state I couldn't chase anyone. I also felt bad about not being able to question him about his identity, _my feminine urges got the better of me._

"So this is the famous Dr. Rebecca Chambers." I nodded, "You're a very brave young woman, I don't know many people who would accomplish that stunt you pulled off back there and survive." He was checking his clip board and smiling at the same time. He looked at me and studied me, "It seems you were harmed, I'll exam you now, if you don't mind Captain Nivans." Piers stood up but hesitated.

"Not at all Dr. Hendricks," but he turned and came closer to me, "you'll be alright won't you?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He leaned in and kissed the top of my forehead. He smiled and then left.

"You've found yourself a terrific young man, Ms. Chambers, kind and brave." The doctor beamed still looking at the entrance of the tent.

"I have, haven't I?" It came out as a question because no matter how many times I thought about it my mind ended up turning in an unending circle: _Piers is perfect, the type of guy you don't see any more. Though, Reed was something else if anything is his name Reed or is it Billy, is that why I'm so attracted to him, is that what makes him so alluring to me? Was this love at first-_

"Where all done here Ms. Chambers." Dr. Hendricks said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Done with what?"

"You're all patched up, you had stitches done, a 5 inch one on your hip and 2 inches done on your left calf." He looked at me closely, "Are you feeling alright dear?" I looked at him sort of wide-eyed, _I was so deep in thought I didn't feel the stitches, wow. Maybe I shouldn't drift off it might get me killed. _

"I'm fine Dr. Hendricks really." I smiled, "Just a little tired."

"One last thing." A nurse came in holding a needle with light red liquid. He came closer to me a lifted my sleeve up to my shoulder. He must have noticed my curiosity for the injection he was holding. "This Ms. Chambers is the T-virus inoculation, just a precaution." He wiped me with an alcohol pad and introduced the needle into my arm. He proceeded by taking it out and placing a small band-aid on the injection spot. "There that's all." He stood up but before leaving he turned around, "Would you like me to send in Captain Nivans?"

I thought about it but I was really drained and I was starting to feel he stitch wounds, rest was better for now, "No thanks, Dr. Hendricks but thank you for everything." He smiled and left. I relaxed back into the cot of the stretcher when I heard the curtain pull back.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Rebecca, she really is a Damsel in Distress, what could be more stressing than two guys having an argument over you? (ahaha)**

**Well, anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, might be a couple of days 'till I post the next one... **

**Thank you for your comments, I enjoy reading all of them very much, please continue to comment :)**

**-roseimagine**


	8. Reckless

**Sorry yet again for updating later than usual but I always like to give my chapters a lot of thought so, I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

I was startled at first but it turned out to be Daisy who was smiling widely. "REBECCA!" she yelled triumphantly, "WE DID IT!" she grabbed a chair on the side of my stretcher and sat down leaning in. _I wasn't going to get any sleep at this rate…_

I noticed the others come around too, Summer, Lucas and Ian. Summer looked fine except she looked pale and had a couple of scratch marks on her arms. While Lucas had his entire right hand in a cast but he was smiling nonetheless. Finally Ian was rubbing his right shoulder which was wrapped in skin color elastic adhesive bandages but you could still see heavy packaging of white gauzes peeping out. I was grateful that everyone was alive.

"Can someone tell me what happened while the monster was chasing me?" I asked curiously as I looked at each one of them. They all looked at each other making hand gestures; _I guess they were deciding who was going to tell the story._

Daisy rolled her eyes and just began talking. "Well we ran for it just like you told us to, so when we got there, a hug mob was like waiting for us upstairs we hardly made it to the security room in one piece." Daisy expressed while looking at Ian.

"Yeah and when we finally made it there-there was a surprise waiting in the security room." Ian said rubbing his shoulder but flinching. "We ran out of ammo at this point so Lucas was punching zombies, while I was ramming into them." _Well now, Lucas and his injuries make a lot more sense now._

"So, when we made it into the room we heard hissing noises but we couldn't see what made the sound and that's when Ian screamed and we got a good look at the thing. It was pink, ugly and with a long ass tongue." Lucas said. "Took a big chunk out of Ian too but thankfully that's when we heard banging on the roof and something explode, later these B.S.A.A guys appeared and help out." He said leaning on Summer.

"After the B.S.A.A secured the room we were in I was able to restore the power with tranquility." Summer added.

"You guys are truly heroes." I mumbled feeling the exhaustion taking over.

"Actually Rebecca, you're the bravest of us all, you took on that 7 foot-something monster and lived. Summer said happily. I giggled at the thought.

"But I'm not completely immune, I got a couple of stitches from that encounter, the monster threw me across the room with one swipe of its hand." I said as dramatically as I could.

"At least we're still kicking Rebecca." Ian laughed. I laughed as well at the thought; _I wouldn't be kicking for a while_. I laughed some more at the thought when I heard my laugh get real lazy and I felt my body and mind request rest.

"We'll leave you Rebecca," Daisy said. "She looks about ready to pass out." She let everyone know, they all waved as they left the area, I did my best to smile back in response. I closed my eyes and heard there footsteps leave. I was able to quickly doze off afterwards.

I felt someone rub my forehead and the side of my cheek. I opened my eyes languidly and noticed Piers there _very close to my face. _He smiled, completely happy to see me awake again. "'Morning." I said I wanted to stretch but my many injuries made it impossible, I winced slightly feeling the string strands pull my skin in some regions.

"It is good isn't it sleeping beauty." I felt him lean in but I pretended to stretch and moved my hands to my lips, he leaned back quickly. "The doctor said you can go home tomorrow, but they'll transfer you to a hospital later today." I looked at him confused; _my condition isn't that bad or is it…_ I worried.

"Oh really?" _I might be a doctor but I don't really like being a patient. _"Why can't they just let me out today?" I questioned.

"It's really my fault actually, with what the doctor told me, I guess I exaggerated." He said looking embarrassed. I looked at him and studied his expression, he didn't seem shaken or anything but I still wanted to know what was wrong.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked trying not to panic.

"He only said you had to stay put for a while because of the stitches but nothing more." I glared at him, "Honestly Rebecca, honey that's all he said, I told you I overreacted." He laughed. "I just wanted you to be taken care of, that's all I swear." He said putting his left hand on his heart and the other in the air as a peace gesture.

"Thank you for worrying but I'll live." I giggled back. Piers leaned in quickly and stole a kiss. I clasped my mouth in shock. I lowered my gaze.

"I'm sorry… I just…"

"Its fine just don't…" _don't do it ever again. _I decided to change the subject. "Did everyone leave already and what about the survivors?"

"Well the survivors are alright, they were given the inoculation and sent home after a while and not everyone has left there are still doctors, analysts and cleanup crew are still on the premises."

"Oh, so that means all you're men left already too." I said sadly. _There goes my chance again…_

"Yes they did." He said strained.

"So that means Reed left too?" I asked still not convinced by his words.

"Why do you want to know?" I sensed a Piers jealousy moment.

"I just wanted to thank him for saving me, that's all." I assured but not entirely truthful and I think Piers heard the falseness in my tone.

"He left earlier this morning; he was delaying his time here for some reason." Piers said looking towards me with furrowed eyebrows. _Oh yeah, he was totally jealous now. _"Rebecca, do you know him?" _If he was Billy than yes but as Reed I don't know. _"Rebecca do you or do you not know him?!" He demanded once again. I just looked up at him not entirely sure what to say, _why did I open my big mouth…_

* * *

**Rebecca was a little reckless in asking Piers about Reed (a.k.a. the other man).**

**So this chapter had a lot of dialogue. But I hope it wasn't too boring. **

**There is still a lot in store for Rebecca and a lot more Reed in the next chapter! WOHOO :D**

**Thank you for reading and please continue to comment, I've said this before and I'll say it again your opinions are very important to me.**

**Happy weekend everyone :)**

**-roseimagine **


	9. Roses and Sunflowers

**Here we go, Chapter 9! Enjoy :)**

* * *

He searched my eyes for an answer, his expression was furious. Thankfully I heard footsteps coming; Piers got up and didn't say anything else to me. Daisy was making her way in and stood there waiting for a smile from Piers but he simply stomped passed her without so much as a glance let alone the smile she was usually waiting for.

Daisy looked at me confusion and shock in her expression. I just rolled my eyes, she came running towards me and pulled the chair and leaned in much like yesterday. "What's his problem?" She said wrinkling her nose.

"Many things…" I said thinking about Reed.

"Hmmm, well I wanted to ask you who was that guy with you yesterday?" She said with a smile.

"Which guy?" I asked playing stupid.

"That guy that brought you in, cradling you gently in his arms." She dramatized hugging herself and closing her eyes.

"Oh, that was Reed?" I said unenthusiastically.

"You say that like you doubt this Reed guy, like it's not really him." She said pensively. _It is incredible how quickly Daisy catches on._

"The thing is," I admitted, "I don't think his name is Reed."

"Then who is he?" I really didn't want to say anything about my suspicions on Reed's real identity, not until I was entirely sure. Daisy was reliable but I still had my doubts, _I'd rather keep this to myself for now._

"Well?" She was beginning to push and with the curious look in her eyes she wasn't going to back down easy. Not until she got every little piece of information out of me.

"I don't know." Sadness taking me over. _Why didn't Reed just admit he was Billy, It would save me the trouble of investigating this. _Another pair of footsteps came in; it was Dr. Hendricks and the nurse that attended me yesterday.

"No privacy…" I muttered.

"Rebecca, how are you feeling today?" _Despite all of the conflict this morning…_

_"_I feel much better than yesterday."

"That's good, just came to tell you, we'll transfer you to the Chicago General Hospital in the afternoon." He said smiling while he looked at his clipboard full with many papers.

"Dr. Hendricks that really won't be necessary."

"Rebecca you need rest, those stitches weren't severe but nonetheless they were stitches therefore rest is required." _I can't argue with logic like that, I was a doctor after all, I knew better than anyone that I did need to rest._

"Okay." I said defeated. Daisy just looked at me giggling. Dr. Hendricks nodded and left. Daisy and I continued to converse for a while about other things, until they hauled me away in an ambulance to Chicago General Hospital.

I was evaluated by the doctors there and they said I was to remain in the hospital for seven days, due mostly to the 5 inch stitch I received on my hip. It really wasn't something I was looking forward too.

I was surprised by Ian, Summer and Lucas, who threw me a surprise _get well soon_ party the day after I was put in the hospital. Though most of my days, I spent laying in bed watching television or reading a series of medical books Daisy brought over from my apartment. On other days I would actually get visits, Daisy mostly but on other days Summer, Ian and Lucas would swing by too.

The day before I was released from the hospital I received an unexpected visitor. I was skimming through the channels when I heard a knock on my door, _Piers._ I just looked at him through the small, narrow window on the door. He looked casual sporting a blue, long sleeved V-neck and he seemed to be holding something. He was just standing there; I nodded softly _gesturing him to come in. _

He opened the door and struggled to come in, he was holding a large bouquet of roses, a couple of get well soon balloons and heart shaped box of chocolates. He set everything down in a decorative manner around my room and later sat down at a distance from me, only then did he look at me directly. I couldn't help but remember our last argument.

"Hey," his voice was delicate and kind as opposed to our last encounter. "How've you been feeling?"

"Better." I wasn't mad at him or anything of the style but I just didn't feel like talking to him let alone be in a relationship with him.

He sighed and took my hand in his and brought his chair closer to my bed. "Rebecca, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." _After all he had come to see me and went through all the trouble of bringing me all these nice things._

"No it's not okay, I was a jerk for yelling at you that way and for not coming to see you sooner." His face had an extremely pained expression; I felt sympathetic and held his hand.

"I forgive you." I said in a clear voice. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my hand and then leaned closer to me yet again, but this time I was going to do something about this. I put my finger tips to his lips to stop him and as softly as I could I pushed him back. My actions caught him of guard he just looked at me surprised.

"Rebecca why-"

"I need some time, to think about this Piers." _First real relationship I've had in years and now I'm the one breaking us up…_

He looked down and then his cell phone beeped but when he took it out it looked more like a communicator. He was extremely serious when he answered the call and throughout the entire conversation, _"_Yes captain I'm leaving right away." He stood up and turned around towards the door but stopped to look back at me, "I guess this mission came at good time, I'll be gone for about a month or two but when I get back I'm winning your trust and love again." I could see he smiled there at the end.

"Be careful." Was all I managed to see, I obviously didn't want anything to occur to him, I did care a lot about him but I'm sure what I felt now wasn't love _like in love_, but more of a fondness. Though, it was enough to feel devastated if something happened to him.

"REBECCA!" Daisy came in breaking through the door, she had an enormous grin on her face and even her eyes were bigger. She was holding a beautiful glass vase with dozens of Sunflowers, _they're large and __lovely._ She put the vase down next to the other flowers Piers had brought me, she just looked at them. "Piers, right?"

"Yup." I said reminded of him, but curiosity took me over, "What's with the sunflowers?" the grin she had before came back.

"You'll never believe who was in the waiting room!?" She was totally excited.

"Who?"

"Come on! It's no fun if you don't guess!"

"I honestly have no idea. Just tell me!" I couldn't guess who could possibly send me some flowers.

"Ooooww, Rebecca you're gonna get a hoot out of this one." She said clapping her hands and laughing some more.

"You're killing me Daisy!" I can't take surprises.

"DUN DUN DUUN!" she said playing an imaginary piano, "Reed."

"WHAT!? How did that happen!?" _He was here to see me!_

"Well you see I was coming to see you in the afternoon like always when I bumped into Reed, I saw him holding those flowers and I asked them who they were for and he said you and then we saw Piers coming. So he asked me to give them to you when he ran off, I don't think Piers saw him and I think **that's what he was aiming for**." I had an OMG face, my mouth was definitely hanging down.

"I can't believe I didn't get to see him again." I whispered laying back on the pillow.

"Well look on the bright side of things, tomorrow there letting you out and you'll be able to investigate with your free time and I'll help too since I have **a lot of free time**." She finished saying with emphasis.

"What are you talking about, they'll probably recommend another week of rest when I get the stitches out and you...you have to go to work…" I said angrily, _I hate being weak and useless._

"Earth to you Rebecca, remember there was a biohazard outbreak at the store, there not opening anytime soon, which means…" she trailed off, she pursued her lips at the thought and then I realized as well.

"Oh, right were unemployed." _Geez I totally forgot. _

"I guess we'll job hunt and investigate." She said enthusiastically.

* * *

**So next chapter gets even better, may I say so myself. **

**Rebecca missed her chance with Reed, Piers seems to somewhat always in the way...**

**Daisy and Rebecca are jobless (poor things)... **

**Please continue to support this by reviewing, favoriting and following! Until next update! :) **

**-roseimagine **


End file.
